Dealy (animatronic)
"Hey by now you've probably noticed that Blue and Green dragon animatronic that sits in the party room. that's Deally, got from an old Las Vegas Casino, you can probably guess the origin of his name. Don't bother disturbing him though, he's use to having the camera's on him and off of him, so if he comes to the office its either because the others have bothered him enough to go an try to be like them, or he just grew interested. Hopefully tallk to you tommorow... Oh and one more thing, Deally's a spring trap so if he catches you your gonna find yourself inside of him, rather than in the Freddy suit. Bye." ~Phone Guy (Night 2, FNAF 1, Night 6 FNAF 2) Deally is a Large Dragon animatronic that unlike the rest of the Originall Characters tends to sit in the party room with a deck of cards. Deally is a slightly beat up animatronic, with a droopy eye, and tattered wings. Appearance Standing nearly 8ft tall when standing up on his back legs Deally is an enormous Blue and Green dragon, with droopy eyes and tattered wings, Deally is an imposing figure in the Fazbear's franchise. And yet, he is by far one of the most reluctant to attack out of all the animatronics. On a side note Dealy's head is not removal and if he wants to stuff someone inside of him he must do so through the mouth. Another note would be the scorch marks found around the corners of his mouth, which seems to indicate that the animatronic was once able to breathe fire. He is featured in his own minigame at the Las Vega casino first as a teenage Dealer for the card games, and then being asked for help by one of the guest in purple. The flash image briefly shows a knife and then the death of the Dealer, before seeing the Purple guest stuffing the corpse into the animatronic dragon. A second mini game in the Second FNAF game reveals a boat filed with guest being dropped off at the casino suddenly get torched by the dragon animatronic prompting the dismantling of its propane breath tanks and the selling of the animatronic as junk to the Fazbear Franchise. An animated truck driver and delivery guy is seen driving the truck over to the restaurant before unloading the dragon and moving it through the restaurant before ditching it in the party room as soon as Foxy and Bonnie chase after them and kill them in separate parts of the restaurant. Behavior On Most nights in the FNAF 1 game Dealy is the least active of all the animatronics. He mostly stays in the party room playing with his cards and occasionally building card houses out of them. However he will eventually if not the first night he's mentioned make his way toward the office. It is hinted that by clicking on the Freddy poster in the office that the more squeaking of the nose will draw him closer to the office. Like Bonnie he fills the door, but unlike Bonnie his face is not visible, rather you will see his backside before he grabs you with his tall and rips you out of the office with the last thing you see are his glowing eyes and the shadowy glimmer of his metal teeth. Outside of Jump-scares your able to keep busy with him by clicking on the cam in the party room and play a card game with him. While your doing so, time does not go by, animatronics do not attack nor does the power run low. But then the game is kinda put in pause while you play the card Game with Dealy. In someways he acts as a stress and paranoia reliever. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Freeman23